


Happy to Be Crying

by disunvncia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Caring Eddie Diaz, Diaz-Cuddle-Sandwich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Spooning, The word "soft" is used a lot, teen and up because of an f-bomb, with a Buckley in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia
Summary: "Then why are you here?" And his voice gains a bit of gravel."I came to see if you're okay."And he just... keeps staring up at him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 357





	Happy to Be Crying

From the moment Buck woke up this morning he felt like crap.  There was no reason as to why he felt so bad. He just did. And if you asked him why, he wouldn't be able to give you an answer. Everybody just needs a bad day every once in a while. A day where you can cry for no reason and not need to give an excuse as to why. It may not be the funnest of days or the calmest (emotionally), but it's very much valid.

At first he was just irritated, but then out of nowhere, everything and nothing became the end of the world. So he called out sick. He never calls out sick, even when he is sick. With a very vague text message to Bobby, Buck settled back down into bed -having changed into his best and comfiest pajamas, something that made him at least a little happy- with no plans to get back out. Not anytime soon. Right now was Buck time. 

*

"He's not coming in?" Eddie tries to hide his disappointment, but Buck calling out does make him a little sad. Last night he had come over to hang out with him and Christopher. It was filled with lots of giggles, and hide and seek, and Buck picking Christopher up and (gently) swinging him around like he was an airplane. And yes, he did include the sound effects. Eddie's still not sure "vroOoOm" is the right noise for an airplane though. Anyways, the amount of adoration Eddie felt for Buck last night was... Basically, Eddie just really wanted to see him again.

"No, he's not," Bobby sighs. "but i'm glad. He never calls out. He deserves his time, let him have it." He claps Eddie on the shoulder before walking away.

Buck does and Eddie knows that, but Eddie didn't wanna not be there for his best friend. So he didn't try to reach out to him until after shift. 

*

When shift ended, Eddie got in his truck and set off to his own house. Christopher would be spending quality time with Abuela today, including her picking him up from school and him staying over till a little past dinner. So Eddie was free to stay at Buck's for a few hours before he had to pick up Chris. After a quick shower and change of clothes, he left to do exactly that.

On the way over it occurred to Eddie that Buck probably wasn't in the visitor type of mood. Doesn't mean he wasn't gonna see him anyways. Eddie's stubborn like that. Stubborn to be there for his friend. _Best_ friend. That's it... his _best friend_. But still... being there for you friend (or whatever the fuck they are to you) doesn't include upsetting your friend any further than they already are. So he found the decency to text the man a warning, a few minutes from his apartment. There was no answer, which could either mean Buck's phone was off/dead, or he was ignoring him (Honestly it could be anything. Maybe Buck is the one that's off/dead.). Either way... that wasn't exactly a 'No, don't come over', so you can guess what Eddie did anyways. He went over.

*Knock, knock, knock* 

Silence.

*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

Silence.

"Buck?" *knock, knock*

Eddie sighs, pulling out his keys.

"Buck, i'm coming in." he calls, twisting his key in the lock, and turning the handle. 

"Buck?" he calls softer this time, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

Before checking the least likely Buck contained rooms, Eddie softly walks up the steps to the loft, not too surprised to find a Buck shaped lump under the covers, only a tuft of hair visible. On any given day, Eddie would expect Buck's usual can't-sit-still energy, but it's not often he calls out, so Eddie was almost expecting what he found.

Based on the curl of his body, Eddie comprehends that Buck is facing away from his direction. "Hey." He greets, holding back on his usual volume to not come off in a way that will spook or annoy Buck. Prudently, he walks around the bed, taking note that the other man doesn't move a muscle. 

"I already called in." Buck almost groaned.

"I know. Cap told us." Eddie continues with his soft tone. He stops walking once he's in front of Buck. Then gently places his keys on the bedside table. Looking down at Buck, he can see him watching him, eyes red and brimmed with tears like they haven't been dry for hours. He almost looks like he's using his gaze to call out for help. 

"Then why are you here?" Buck asks helplessly.

"I came to see if you're okay."

And he just... keeps staring up at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" And Eddie knows he's not okay.

Buck shakes his head, eyes slowly brimming with more and more tears, the dam keeping them at bay slowly getting looser.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

And he shakes his head again as his brows furrow, because he can't call out to him if he's gone. Not when most of his muscles won't move and he can't use his eyes to tell Eddie he needs him, when Eddie is miles away.

"Alright, then i'll stay." And suddenly he doesn't need to call out to him anymore. The dam in his eyes breaks then; a few warm tears slipping free.

Eddie walks over to the other side of the bed before getting in, not wanting to crawl over Buck. And oh would you look at that, Buck's hand is resting on his hip, outside of the covers, rather then bunched underneath them and curled up with the other like it was ten seconds ago. So Eddie takes that as a hint. He goes to hold it slowly. Eddie almost flinches when Buck curls back in on himself again, wrapping Eddie's arm around his chest with his own, bunched under the covers once again. It's the most Buck's moved since getting back in bed. A moment later Eddie relaxes, putting his head fully down on the pillow behind Buck's.

*

A few hours later, Eddie comes back with Christopher. He made sure to tell his son, "Bucky's feeling sad, so we need to snuggle him like we're one of Abuela's burritos", before entering the apartment. That way, the smart kid took the hint that he shouldn't be too loud when they got there. Quietly walking up the stairs, holding Chris's hand, Eddie spoke. "Anyone order a Diaz-Cuddle-Sandwich?" 

Buck sticks his head out, turning to see a giggling Christopher make his way over to him. "Hey, superman." he reaches his arms out to him, helping him onto the bed, seating him on the side he was facing. From the rail, Eddie waited and watched for a moment, almost tearing up at the happiness on Buck's face, because that's the first time he's smiled all day.

"We're here to give you cuddles." Chris says back. 

"I get cuddles?" Buck asked enthusiastically with wide eyes.

Chris nods his head, clearly proud at the change of mood he's caused in Buck. "Sad Buckies get cuddles. The biggest cuddles."

Buck hums contently. "Well I could never stay sad with you here, superman, but I think i'll take those cuddles just in case."

"Come on, dad! You heard him." Chris scolds, laying down and curling around Buck as much as his little arms will let him, as Buck readjusts to lay on his back, wrapping an arm around Chris.

Stretching his other arm out to Eddie, he fakes a stern look. "Yeah! Come on, Eddie! I need my cuddles." he demands.

Eddie smiles harder than he has in a while, but tears of joy still swim at his eyes. For the first time all day, Buck is the one with dry eyes. Eddie's never felt more happy to be crying.


End file.
